


Preying With His Food

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Death, Escape, F/M, Generators, Haddonfield, Horror, Love, May contain explicit scenes, Romance, Sad, Scaredy cat dwight, Sexual Scenes, Slasher, Stalker, Torture, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Sarah, Jake, Claudette and Dwight find themselves trapped within the four walls of Haddonfield, Michael Myers home.Sarah needs to escape to return to her lover but Michael has other plans.





	1. I

How long had it been since Sarah awoke in this place she had never seen before. How she and three others became prisoners to something, someone. A dark presence stalking them as they hid and tried to solve how to escape. 

 

"I-I just wanna go home to my pet d-dog." A man named Dwight says wiping his eyes, tears falling out as he cries. The rest in complete utter silence, looking around as they feel an insidious pair of eyes staring at them but they can't see who and from where. 

 

"Maybe it has something to do with these generator machines. I found a huge metal door. The switch wasn't working. I figured maybe it needs power. Maybe these generators will supply us with it." A man named Jake says as they stay crouched in an overgrown, unkempt chunk of long grass. 

 

"How many are there?" Claudette, another survivor asks. 

"Y-yeah how many." Dwight asks, sniffling and biting his nails. Jake bites his lips and gives an uncertain look, a feeling of dread rushes all four of them. How many of these generators could there be and how long will it take? Who was after them? And why were they chosen to be here?

 

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jake asks as he takes her hand lightly. Even in this dim lighting he found her so beautiful, never had he ever laid eyes on such a beautiful woman. And if it was possible, he would leave with her alive. 

 

Sarah had other things in mind. The argument she and David had not long ago. It was just yesterday. She regretted it so much, she was longing to be back by his side again, feel his touch, his warmth. But did she really want it after he cheated on her with Feng Min? Did he really do it? Could her boyfriend ever stoop so low? The way she cried all night on her couch, bawling her eyes out, absolutely pummeled by the news. 

 

Whether he did her dirty or not, she still loved him and she wanted that man back by her side. To Sarah, her worth did not matter. But Jake could see it in her eyes, a pain he could not describe and it wasn't his job to delve into her life. Right now there was a situation all four of them were stuck in and they needed to get out. 

 

"What do you think we do?" Claudette asked, unnerved by something. "Well, I think we should split up, we need to figure out how many of these things there are and however many there are we gotta fix them to get the hell outta here." Jake suggests. 

 

"I-I don't wanna split up." Dwight says in a teary, quivering voice and holds tight to Jake's green jacket. 

 

"Listen to me!" Jake says in a loud, hushed whisper. "You need to man the fuck up okay? If you keep wimping out, we'll be here longer than we need to be and whatever is out there looking for us, it will find us eventually, do you understand?" Jake asks with a serious tone and a frown. 

 

Dwight repeatedly nods his head. "Good." All the survivors nod and await Jake's next order. 

"Claudette, I need you to head to the east and take Dwight with you. It's better for us to have one male and one female. You seem stronger than Dwight and Sarah she'll be just fine in my company. Do what you have to do, fix however many of these generators as you can. Keep Dwight close, you got me? If you hear something,  if you see something, make little sound as possible and head in the opposite direction. Stay alive, you understand?" 

 

"Yeah, gotcha. Stay safe, keep Sarah safe." Claudette says and Jake nods his head. Everyone was significantly older than Sarah. Claudette was twenty seven, Dwight twenty nine, Jake was the same age as Claudette and Sarah was just twenty.  

 

Jake and Sarah watched helplessly as Claudette and Dwight walked away, disappearing as they ventured further. "Stay close to me Sarah, I won't let anything happen to you okay?" The girl nodded, half in the real world and half in her memories. 

 

"I won't let anything happen to you Sarah, I love you, you are my everything and I'll make it so we meet again in every life." 

 

That's when without realising she broke into a sob and fell down on the ground from her crouch position. Jake instantly pulled her in against his chest and rocked her back and forth.

"Not here you don't. I can't let you die. Whatever is bothering you Sarah, I promise it will all be okay. I'm here for you." He whispers as her muffled sobs escape and her tears soak Jake's jacket. Sarah's hands grab at his clothes and he holds her so close. 

 

Whatever or whoever had done this to her, Jake wanted to beat black and blue. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful? The only thing running through Sarah's mind was the repeated thought of being killed and never getting back to David, begging for forgiveness for being so rash. 

But the anonymous text and the pictures could it have been denied? Did David ever deny it if she could remember?

Sarah pulled away from the hair stroking gesture and from Jake's jacket and wiped her eyes. "I-i'm sorry." She stuttered. The male gave her a smile and spoke. "Don't apologise, it's normal to feel this way. I mean look where we ended up." 

Sarah looks around once more. The broken houses, the dim lights, a blue and red flashing in the distance, crows sitting around watching for the dead. However far away she was from home and whether she would make it out alive, she wasn't sure but she was praying that David would forgive her. 

 

"All we need to do is fix those generators and we can go home. I promise." Jake says and gives her a smile full of hope. Sarah feels comfort in his smile and his demeanour, Jake was genuine and she liked that about him. 

 

The two had finally got up from their positions and slowly started to make their way around this abandoned town. A post sign was swinging off of his hinges creaked as the wind blew gently. 

 

'Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield' it read. 

 

***

 

"I think we're making too much noise." Dwight says as he watches Claudette fix a generator. "Your talking is making a lot noise so you might as well help me with this. We'll get outta here don't worry." 

 

As Dwight gets down to help Claudette, in the distance his eyes catch sight of a figure. He sees a ghost white face, the black collar of a jumpsuit and arms neatly by his sides. A shroud of dread coaxes over him as he sees the figure just watching back intently. Dwight notices the huge kitchen knife in his hand and the grip that tightens as he notices what the two are up to. 

 

"I-I think we need to go Claudette." He says taking her arm and she budges back. "What's wrong? Just help me." 

 

"I can see him."

 

Claudette stops working on the generator and stands up to look in the same direction as Dwight. She sees him and grabs hold of Dwight's arm. "We need to go." 

 

***

 

Jake and Sarah were inside one of the houses in Haddonfield. All the doors were gone and it was an open space. Anyone could run through. Maybe it was abandoned. Maybe that's why the whole place was blocked off. 

 

Before they knew it, the generator had sprung to life and its lights all flashed on. "There, that outta do it." Jake said and gave Sarah a smile. Sarah gave a weak smile back, David still imprinted in her memory. She wants his strong arms wrapped around her small body, his sweet and comforting words in her ears. 

 

Jake can see it. 

 

"Sarah, I know you don't know me but I'm here to listen to you if you want." Sarah looks up at Jake and sees the shimmer in his eyes, finding a ray of hope inside of them. 

 

Jake on the other hand feels the guilt in his stomach eat him up. Of what he did to that girl. Maybe that's why he was here, maybe SHE sent him here. Was she that desperate? Of course. Feng Min was willing to go any length. She was crazy evil. In fact if he never helped her with those drugs and her plan, maybe he would be back home and this David guy she wanted would still be with his girlfriend. But then he would never meet Sarah

 

Sarah looks around her and then to the ground, sitting down on the cold wooden floor, Jake sat with her, listening to her story. 

 

"I fought with my boyfriend." She began and sniffled to keep the tears back. "I had found pictures and random texts from an unknown person. They sent me pictures of my boyfriend and my best friend...together." She hiccuped. 

"I asked him about it, all he did was give me dumb answers. He wouldn't look at me and he wouldn't answer me. And he yelled at me. Asking me how I could question him like that. I showed him the pictures and he was just as shocked. Those pictures.." She began to sob again. 

 

Jake looked at her with so much sorrow. How could eyes so beautiful cry so many tears for an asshole? 

 

"My best friend and...my boyfriend. I don't know how he could do this to me...how could she...? I trusted her...I trusted Feng Min."

 

Jake froze in his seat.

 

This was the girl who's life he helped to mess up. She was David's girlfriend, the beautiful girl he found in Haddonfield. Feng Min destroyed her life and replaced her. The guilt he felt was unreal. He felt like the biggest dick in the whole world. 

 

He was the one who supplied the drugs to spike David's drink. He was the one who took the photos of Feng Min and David. He was the reason Sarah was in the middle of nowhere, longing for her innocent love. This girl had never done anything wrong. But here she was, suffering for the pain he and Feng Min had caused. 

 

Jake got up from his seat and leaned against the frame of the open window which had no glass. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling like a really low piece of shit. What game was life playing with him? He found the most beautiful human he's ever laid eyes on but now he knows he can't have her, after all the pain he's caused her. 

His eyes take a glance out of the window and he sees him. The presence that has been stalking them since they got here. Jake sees the huge kitchen knife in his hands and the grip tighten. 

 

"Sarah, don't scream, don't panic, he's outside." He says, keeping his eyes on him, watching as his gaze stares back intently, creating a sense of dread inside the pit of his stomach. Sarah bolts up from the floor and joins Jake by the window, watching the man stare at them. She feels his gaze penetrating her, like she's transparent. 

 

Suddenly, Michael budges from his standing position and advances for the house. "He's coming! What do we do?" Sarah desperately asks, turning to Jake. 

 

Jake looks out towards the window and makes Sarah step out onto the low roof. 

 

"If he comes up, I'll let you know and jump okay? I want you to run and I promise I'll be right behind you, okay?" 

 

"Jake, please, I'm scared." 

 

"Trust me." He says, hearing the betrayal in his own voice. The male keeps his eyes glued onto the staircase, just in case Michael strides up. As he does, Jake yells to Sarah to jump and run, he follows suit and they run as far as they can from the house. 

 

"I think we lost him." Jake pants. Sarah holds her chest and exhales too. Then she feels a familiar device vibrate in her pocket. She's quick to reach it, hoping it's David. But as she pulls it out, the caller ID shows someone else.

 

Feng Min.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng Min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore spelling mistakes :)

"Hi Sarah, how are you liking Haddonfield? I'm surprised you're still alive with Michael Myers stalking around." Feng Min sneers into the phone, a smirk probably playing on her lips on the other side. 

Sarah can only muster up a half angry face but her face quivers and her tears stream out. "Why Feng Min?" She asked, wiping her tears away. 

 

"He was never yours, David always loved me. Couldn't you tell by the photos. He loves me Sarah, not you. He belongs with me. Did he deny being with me? Can you answer me that?" 

 

Jake can feel the guilt eating him all up. This was all his fault. "I thought that y-you, I thought you were my f-friend. I treat you like my own sister." 

 

"Pfft, you're so fucking pathetic Sarah, a gullible stupid bitch. David fought with you so he could be with me." Feng Min says as a matter of factly over the phone. Sarah covers her eyes and bawls in the middle of Lampkin Lane. 

 

As immoral as it sounded, Jake just wanted to punch Feng Min in the face. She was evil and even he got caught in her disgusting trap. She was never going to win. 

 

"J-just tell him I'm sorry, and to forgive me--"

 

"Fuck you Sarah, die there you whore piece of shit--" 

 

Jake snatches the phone from Sarah, unable to take hurting her further.

 

"You fucking wait till I find you, I'll rip your guts and I'll send you here. You think David will want to stay with a bitch like you after everything you've done? Wait till he finds out you slut--"

 

"Jakey! How nice to hear from you!" 

 

Sarah perks up. Did Feng Min and Jake know each other. 

 

"How are you doing old friend? Enjoying Haddonfield? I see you're making moves on Sarah." She giggles into the phone. "Does she know the surprise? Have you told her??" She asks. Jake turns red in the face. His palms begin to sweat like crazy and he begins to stutter. 

 

"What's wrong Jakey baby? Aren't you gonna let your princess know your dirty work? Don't deny you know me or David." 

 

"W-what is she talking about J-jake?" Sarah asked, still in the dark. 

 

"Awww poor bitch, well, I gotta go, David will be home soon. I'll leave you two to it hmm? I promise you when I say you'll be begging for death and it will never come. Fucking rot." With that, Feng Min hung up. 

 

Jake was still stood there, cell phone by his ear, shell shocked. It was over. It was bound to happen but it just seemed so soon. 

 

"Jake! What was she talking about?" Sarah asked wiping her tears. "You know David? Did he cheat on me? Are you Feng Min's friend? Answer me!" She bombarded, close to yelling. 

 

"How do you know her and David?" Sarah asked one last time. 

Jake looked at Sarah with so much pain in his face, so much regret and sorrow. But also betrayal. True and utter betrayal. 

 

"I helped Feng Min." He began, turning his eyes away from hers. "W-what do you mean?" Sarah asked, stone faced. 

 

"Those pictures that were sent to you, I took them, I supplied drugs to Feng Min so she could frame David."

 

Jake looked at Sarah. She was frozen, not saying a word, not reacting, nothing. That was until a loud, hard slap landed on his cheek. 

 

"How could you do this to me?! How could you betray me?! You knew all along and pretended like you didn't know?! What did you think was going to happen?!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling Jake violently, back and forth. 

 

"I didn't know it was you. I didn't know Feng Min did it to you." He tries to say but Sarah isn't having it.

 

"Of course you fucking did! You knew it all along! You took advantage of my sorrow and fucking betrayed me! I HATE YOU JAKE I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sarah screamed and sobbed, pushing him away. 

 

Jake feels a stinging in his eyes. He wants Sarah back in his arms. He wants to keep her safe. But he's done her wrong and he deserves this. 

 

"Sarah please..." He begs one last time 

 

"GET OUT OF HERE JAKE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" 

 

Jake looked at Sarah one last time. A tear fell and he turned to run, leaving the poor girl behind.

 

He'd been running for what seemed like eternity. Jake knew he was far away from her. He felt guilty for hurting her and for leaving her stranded in the middle of Haddonfield. Deep down, Jake wanted Sarah to find David again. She loved him so much and she deserved to be happy again, even if that meant never being with him. 

 

Jake panted and cried as his hands rested on his legs. He was heart broken. He deserved all the tears that fell from his eyes. He caused pain to his love and for that he was meant to suffer.

 

Jake's eyes were so blurry, he could barely make out the black boots in front of him and the skull crushing blow to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think :) show some love


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our killer finally makes a full appearance.

It had been a while since Sarah split up from Jake. As he disappeared, Sarah was trying her ultimate best to get back into contact with David. She rang his number over and over again, just to get a voicemail message. 

 

"You've reached David, please leave a message" 

 

"David...? It's Sarah. I found out the truth. I understood why you didn't deny what happened that night. But none of it was your fault." Sarah began to cry. 

 

"Feng Min set you up. You were always innocent. She and this man named Jake, they drugged you and framed you. Feng Min thinks you love her. She's gone crazy. She's sent me away to a place named Haddonfield. David, baby, there's a killer on the loose. I might die here and if I do, please forgive me baby. I'm so sorry. I love you." 

 

With that she ended the call and broke into a sob. Sarah had her back against a tree and she silently cried. If only she knew before, if only she was cleverer than Feng Min, she could possibly be back home. 

 

Her phone instantly buzzed and with excitement, Sarah perked up and checked her phone, only to see that Feng Min had sent a picture. 

 

It was David's cell and it was all smashed up. What could she do now? Sit and cry about it? She needed to find her way back and expose Feng Min for what she really is. David was the only person Sarah had truly loved with all her heart and she was adamant on getting back to him. 

 

Sarah stood up from the tree and began to creep around Haddonfield. She will admit, it was so much easier to have Jake around. He was always so aware and cautious. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Sure he was trying to help but if he didn't do what he did, Sarah would still be back home. 

 

But the truth she discovered, would she have ever known?

 

Sarah wasn't sure what to do. There was no generator in sight, she hasn't found Claudette or Dwight and she had no idea where Jake had ran to or the killers whereabouts. 

 

She had no choice but to keep venturing further into the darkness of the town. Few of the street lights flickered, the stars added to the luminosity of the place. As she decided it was time to give up, Sarah was a 100% sure she saw a part of Claudette hiding in the bushes. Her arm was peeking out alongside her read sleeve. 

 

Sarah immediately ran up to Claudette without hesitation and bent down to alert her. 

 

"Oh Claudette I'm so glad I found you..." she began as she moved the arm and noticed that it was amputated. The rest of the body was elsewhere. 

 

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs and alerted most of the crows nearby. Her eyes scanned the body parts and the torso not far away and a tsunami of acid and vomit was making its way up her throat. 

 

Violently, Sarah emptied her contents on the ground and began to sob. Claudette was gone, she was dead. Whoever did this, this Michael Myers, he must have been a true psychopath. And Sarah prayed internally that she hoped to never bump into him. 

 

As she was about to walk away, she could hear grunting and groaning coming from another set of bushes. Maybe it was Jake, maybe Michael had got him. Silently, she creeped towards it and found Dwight. His white shirt had been painted a dark maroon colour and his hands were compressing what seemed to be a wound. 

 

"Dwight." Sarah called and he jumped. "S-sarah? Oh God. Sarah. I've seen him. He's a bad man. H-he killed Claudette." He sobbed. "I don't wanna die Sarah, please help me." 

 

"Okay, shhh, it'll be fine." Sarah took off her shirt, exposing her vest underneath and tied it around Dwight. "It'll be okay for now, just don't press it too much." She helped lift the man up on his feet and kept her arm around him. 

 

"I need help Sarah." He started to sob again. She had no choice but to remain strong. If she started to cry too, what hope would they have left? "Just stay strong Dwight, I'm not going anywhere." 

 

Slowly they were making their way around Haddonfield. Dwight with a limp and Sarah with her arm around him, giving him support. Out of curiosity, Sarah had the urge to look behind her. She could feel a sharp gaze staring them both down. As her eyes glanced back, she saw him. He was stalking them. The white mask and the large kitchen knife in hand. 

 

One minute he was stood ever so still and the next he was striding towards them, like something out of a true horror movie. Instantly, Sarah was pulling Dwight along at a faster speed. 

 

"What's going on ah-- Sarah." Dwight asked, his wound hurting him. "I just need us to keep walking Dwight. Go a little faster if you can." She huffed, his heavy weight on her frail shoulders. 

 

"What is it?" He asked and turned around whilst limping. "Oh God help us!" Dwight cries out and moves from Sarah's under arm help. "That's it Dwight, keep going." She said, trailing behind the limping man who was now whimpering as he ran. 

 

Michael so close on their tails, so adamant on getting his hands covered in blood. Dwight was going as fast as he could, even though his wound was slowing him down. To his luck, he found a palette and ran towards it, Sarah trailing behind. 

 

She watched as Dwight headed towards a palette infront of him and she ran so she could make it with him as he would slam it on Michael. But the opposite happened. Dwight pulled down the Palette on Sarah and continued running. 

 

"I'm sorry Sarah!! I'm sorry!" He yelled as he continued to run, disappearing into the distance. Sarah felt tears well in her eyes and she scoured her surroundings looking to see where she could run. But there was absolutely no where. She was surrounded by bushes and behind her stood the notorious killer, staring intently at her. 

 

"P-please." She began to beg. "I-I don't wanna die." She cried backing away and falling over as he took steps closer. Michael only raised his knife above his head and started to stab at the air. Sarah was frozen and panicking on the ground watching his arm and knife slice into the wind. As she backed away slowly, Sarah managed to fit underneath the palette and she crawled out. 

 

Michael watched as she stood up to run and with all his brutal strength, he kicked the small barricade down and still advanced for her. Sarah didn't know where to run and whether she would ever outrun Michael. And if she was able to, how long would it take before he would find her again?

 

Sarah didn't exactly get a head start and the killer wasn't exactly metres away. As she was running, her hair had been pulled by Michael. And as he held her his knife slashed down her back creating a long gash that oozed blood through the white of the vest she was wearing. The female fell to the floor, tears covering her vision and incoherent mumbles coming out of her mouth. 

 

Michael watched the show as she tried to crawl away, Sarah wasn't fast or witty and this he was enjoying. "P-please..." She was whimpering, her eyes spotting two black boots on either side of her body. "D-dont kill me." She begged, still crawling away. 

 

As she crawled forward, Michael lifted up his boot and placed it on the gash he made. Sarah then let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed to the ground. 

 

He was torturing her like crazy. Sarah preferred if he just killed her instead. The pain he was giving her was unbearable. She wished that David was here to knock his lights out and to rescue her. But this wasn't no fairy tale, it was a living nightmare. 

 

"Please..." She let out once more but afterwards, her world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic will actually feature some sexual scenes in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this though :)


	4. IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight comes to the rescue and everything isn't as happy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter omg. Thank you for all the kudos and support and reads. I will be making a part two very soon.

She was back home, back with David. "Nothing's wrong baby girl, it was just a nightmare I promise." David said as he rested Sarah's head on his chest and stroked her hair. 

"Promise you'll never leave me David. I love you so much. I can't live without you." Sarah cried. David squeezed her tighter. "I promise you baby girl, as long as I'm here, I'm going to protect you. I promise." He pulled away to give her a smile. Sarah held her lovers face in her hands and fell in love all over again. 

 

He was the reason she wanted to live everyday. He was the reason her life was easy and she was motivated. Never did David give her a rainy day in life. 

Before Sarah knew it, she leaned in to kiss David passionately on his lips. David put a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss, getting turned on by the moans coming out of his girls mouth. 

 

Sarah and David were both naked. David was enjoying Sarah's body. "David.." She moaned as he kissed her stomach and ran his hands on her curves. "You're so beautiful baby girl." He said and started to go lower. His face was just inches away from her soaking core and Sarah unknowingly tensed her legs. 

 

Ever so gently he pulled them away and began to place butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs. Sarah ran her hands through David's hair as she shut her eyes to feel the pleasure. "Hmmm...its so good." She moaned, feeling her wetness drip from her pussy.

 

David got closer to her core and licked up her pussy lips, her hands then pulling on his hair and more moans escaping her lips. "Oh~hmm." She moaned, thrusting a little on to David's face. 

 

It wasn't long until David began to thrust his tongue on Sarah's sweet spot. "Hmmm~I'm close, ah~" she squealed, holding his hair and pushing him close. "David, oh, oh, baby." She moaned and her body shook as she came all over David's face. 

 

\---

 

Sarah's eyes fluttered, she wasn't able to make her bearings. A bright light was hitting her two orbs, causing them to squint and close. She could feels her arms and legs being restricted and a hot, wet sticky feeling in between her legs. 

 

A few seconds after her eyes opened, Sarah noticed she was in a basement. Everything was made of concrete and the lights were lit brightly and most of all the noticed a stairway ascending into the area she was in. She also noticed her hands and legs were tied down to a concrete table and she wasn't able to shake free. 

 

"HELP ME! ANYBODY HELP!" She screamed, shaking in her chains. Her head fell back and she panted. How was she supposed to get of here now? It was all Dwight's fault. If he wasn't a coward, Sarah could still be running and probably have found a way out beyond the metal gates. Instead she was tied up, being pursued by a psycho killer who liked to play with his food. 

 

Sarah continued to rattle her chains and stopped when she saw a familiar pair of boots glide down the set of stairs. It was him. Michael. He had his large knife in hand. He stood before Sarah and stared at her body up and down. She noticed a dried white stain on his sleeve. 

 

"P-please, I'll give you anything you want. If you want money, I'll give you it but please don't kill me please." She fell into a sob. "Please spare me, I don't wanna die." She cried but noticed that the killer showed no emotion. He just stood there watching her. 

 

Maybe he liked hearing and seeing her beg pathetically for her life. Maybe he wanted more from her. Dramatically, he approached Sarah and stood at her side, pulling up her vest. 

 

"W-what are you doing, please! Stop!" She screamed, watching as Michael pulled it up and started to cut off the straps to her bra. He threw the small thing to the ground and focused his gaze back on Sarah and her exposed body. 

 

Firstly, Michael ran his hand up and down, feeling how soft her skin was and how cold it was. His hands moved to her breasts and he massaged one slightly in his hand and let go. He noticed how still she was, how unaware of what he could do. 

 

"P-please, M-Michael." She said. He liked the name against her lips it suited her. Instead, he paid no attention to her pleas and instead focused on her beautiful skin. He couldn't wait to leave his mark on her. 

 

Slowly, he brought his knife down, the tip against her skin and kept it there. "Please! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" She sobbed, watching how he wasn't moving and was taking pleasure in her screams. 

 

He then scraped it across her stomach and pulled away, happy at the scar he produced. Sarah was screaming and crying in pain. She hated this, she wanted it to stop. This was evil. Michael was evil. 

 

Sarah groaned as he continued to scar her. One on her arm, her breasts, her hips, he even went as far as pulling her pants down and scarring her legs. That perfect pale skin had now been coloured in dark red. 

 

Sarah shivered in pain and horror as she saw what he had done to her. "Kill me." She whispered softly and quietly. "Just kill me." She continued to say but Michael took no notice and headed back up the stairs, leaving his victim bloodied and scarred. 

 

\---

 

Dwight wasn't sure how he made it to where he was currently. Truthfully he felt so guilty and so awful for doing what he did to Sarah. He for sure didn't want to die but he was injured and if Michael caught him, he wouldn't spare him. No way. Deep down, he was hoping that she was alive. 

 

It was strange to see her alone without Jake. Did he kill him too? Was it just the two of them left? Dwight's metre of hope was decreasing by the second. He didn't want to overthink things but what choice did he have in this place? 

 

After a few minutes on contemplating on whether he should enter the basement below him he decided to take action and man up. Maybe he could find something useful or maybe someone else like Jake. He couldn't be dead right? He was the strongest of the four.

 

So was Claudette and he chopped her up, piece by piece. Dwight wanted to puke at the memory. 

 

As he slowly trailed down the stairs, he noticed it was white, cold and empty. There were quite a few lockers down here and a generator. But he decided that he would try and fix it after he was done searching the area. 

 

He slowly began to walk around and was caught off guard by a distant moaning and crying. This must have been a fellow survivor. His pace increased and there she was. 

 

Sarah was lying on the cold table, naked. Her body bloodied and scarred. Dwight noticed her frail body shivering, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Sarah..." He whispered lightly and stood by her side, examining her condition. She looked as if she'd been through hell and back. 

 

Dwight quickly and quietly uncuffed the chains and grabbed the girls clothes from the ground. "I'm so sorry Sarah." He apologised guilt ridden and helped Sarah put on her vest. 

 

"W-we need to hurry. H-he's going to come back." She cried frantically, pulling up her pants and holding onto Dwight. "We need to go." She cried and let Dwight lead the way. 

 

They took the same route Dwight took to get here but to their misfortune the killer was stood right at the top staring down at them. Sarah could tell he was angry. He immediately advanced and grabbed for Dwight who was shocked by his sudden appearance. 

 

Michael took his huge kitchen knife and impaled it into Dwights gut. He shoved it in, took it out and slammed it back in harder. Dwight only letting out guttural groans and finally threw his body aside. 

 

"Oh God, Dwight." She yelled and decided it was time to make a break for it. She knew how fast and dangerous the man infront of her was. 

 

That nightmare. 

 

She ran up the stairs in front of the stone table and turned left to exit the house she was trapped in. Sarah wasn't sure where to run or to turn to but something was telling her to keep going. Sarah could hear the booming footsteps of the killer behind her, his dark and needy breathing. 

 

Then in the distance. She saw it. 

 

The way out. The giant metal gates had opened and it was the way out. All the had to do was increase her pace and that was it. She was home free. 

 

\---

 

Sarah didn't know how she was going to explain herself to David. How she was going to convince him that Feng Min planned all this and sent her far away into the arms of a psycho killer. 

 

What if David was in danger too? What if she tried to harm him also? Sarah wasn't sure but she wasn't far from being in David's arms again. She could feel it. 

 

Walking up familiar roads and seeing familiar places, She already felt at home. David was so close yet so far away. A crazy man with a ghost white face was no longer chasing her. 

 

Out of four people, she survived. It was destiny. 

 

Tears began to well in her eyes as she noticed the familiar building. The place she and David made a life with each other. Just beyond those four walls her lover was waiting for her return. 

 

Sarah wasn't sure whether to cry in happiness or sadness. It seemed like she got back to him after forever. The female neared her and David's home and stopped when she looked inside a window. It was dark out and the lights were dimly lit in the room. 

 

She couldn't see David anywhere. But she did see Feng Min. She was picking up David's jacket and turned off the lamp. The room went dark. Upstairs, she could see a light turned on but the blinds were making it seem dimly lit. The light also turned off.

 

That's when Sarah realised that David had moved on. He settled down with Feng Min in all the time that she was gone. He truly forgot about her. 

 

Feng Min won. 

 

Sarah was so numb, she couldn't cry, she couldn't feel any emotion flowing through her body right now. The only thing she could think of right now...

 

 

 

...was to return to Haddonfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, do stick around, I will be adding a part two very soon. It will include Sarah's return to Haddonfield and maybe David takes a trip to find her. All in the next part :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the support! :D


End file.
